


The Walking Dead

by DixonCrazy89



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, The Walking Dead References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonCrazy89/pseuds/DixonCrazy89





	The Walking Dead

once there was a girl who had such intelligence. who was created in the name of science and the fate of the world. raised out of a petri dish and sheltered from the outside world. this girl went by no name but went by the number 626.  
her virginity had to stay intact to be the perfect mate for another product known as 117. product 117 was created in another facility. the day soon comes for product 626 to be moved. product 626 will have an armored escort to protect her from the living dead. She has been created for just the repopulation of the world. yet product 626 feels she wants more out of her existence. now in the back of the truck taking her to pick-up site, her armored guard unaware of what there escorting. when all of the sudden product 626 hears gunfire and feels the truck screech to a stop. the gunfire continues for a mere two minutes. then silence fills her ears, then she hears voices unfamiliar to her. the voices are brief for her to hear two names of that of a Rick and that of a Daryl. 626 hears a woman speak to the man Rick. saying that 626's armored escort don't look like another man's men but that whatever they were escorting was something big. the man rick tells the man Daryl to look in the back of the truck. 626 hears the man's footsteps walk the back the truck. she hears him slide the bolt. with a flash opens the back of the truck and points his crossbow at 626. for a moment they stared at each other. Daryl slowly lowered his crossbow when he sees the scared girl in the back of the truck. Daryl drapes his crossbow across his shoulder and hops into the truck. telling her it's okay that he wasn't going to hurt her. 626 just stared at his eyes, for his eyes already told her that she was safe. in the corner of her eye she noticed another man and a woman come into view. she focused on Daryl's eyes when he kneels down to her eye level. Daryl asks her name which confuses her. she was never given a name but willingly she tells Daryl that she is called 626. this confusingly makes Daryl look at his comrades.  
Daryl takes 626 gently by the hand and told her that the name 626 was not a name. he saw that made her confused. 626 asked what is the purpose of names. Daryl just let out a chuckle and smiled a little smile. He told 626 that there is no mere purpose for names. but that names bring out people's personalities. that the name 626 was an impersonal name to basically tell you that your not important. Daryl then asked if she could, if she would choose a name for herself to be called by. 626 just looked deep into Daryl's eyes and asked him to choose for her. Daryl still holding her hand looked back into her eyes and gave her the name Eva. 626 repeated the name over and over. Eva. my name is Eva. having a name made the girl smile strangely that she allowed Daryl to lead her away from inside the back of the truck. Daryl hopped out of the truck first and then helped Eva out. Eva looked around at the outside that she had been denied for so long and felt a strange sensation come over her when she realized that Daryl still was holding her hand. leading her to his bike told her when she jumped back in fear from the bike said it's okay all she had to do is just hold on. Daryl straddled his bike and Eva repeated the process of getting on the bike. when Daryl started the engine of the bike Eva jumped again but not in fear she felt the sensation again. Eva had no idea about what she was feeling being kept in isolation for a long time. Eva just settled her chest against Daryl's back. seeing Rick and the woman get in their vehicle. when Daryl hit the gas and Eva just held onto Daryl and smiled. Daryl rode right by the side of Rick and Michonne's van and they took Eva to alexandria.  
once they reached alexandria Eva began to wonder what would other's ask how she lived a sheltered life and never was allowed outside even for a minute. but those thoughts blew away with the wind as she rode with Daryl on the back of his bike, feeling the wind in her hair and just blowing freely never timed to a set schedule. for once in Evas' life she felt free but more than that she felt what she was missing feeling human. it took meeting Daryl, Rick, and Michonne that she finally felt like a person with feelings. that she had more of a purpose than just being a mate for someone who does not know her as a person. as they reach the gate to enter alexandria she knew the people there will see what Daryl see's in her. a person who is a survivor.  
once through the gates Eva looked around at the houses. seeing trees, houses, children made Eva start to cry. Daryl and Rick noticed Eva tearing up and Rick asked what's wrong?  
Eva tells both Daryl and Rick all about how she was created and for what she was created for. Eva being born out of a petri dish and kept in isolation from the outside world. Eva told them that she was on her way the new location to meet her mate she was created for product 117. in a new facility made by the governments to repopulate the world after they cleansed the rotten both living and dead. Eva paused and stared at Rick's and Daryl's reactions. Daryl just said to her that they made her just to be some other person's piece of meat. just to repopulate after they let these walkers take us out or we become walkers, they have the nerve to call us rotten when they were the ones who ran. Eva asked why they'd call the dead walkers? that she had never heard of the term in any of the books they fed her on a daily basis. Daryl said they call them walkers because the only parts of them that are still alive were their brains. Daryl asked what type of books did they let Eva read on that daily basis. Eva told that the books she read were mostly survival books, how to make things from scratch, and technology books. she also read how make shelters. Eva admitted shamelessly that when they would drop off the books they would mistakenly let slip books that she read what was not recommended for her to read. both Rick and Daryl asked what were the books that they weren't supposed to recommend? she told them that the books were Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty. they looked at her and Daryl was then the one who asked that when Eva was reading those books how'd it make her feel? this question confused Eva that she had to think about how when she read the book's what they made her feel. when Eva finished thinking she told Daryl and Rick that the books made her feel alive and more recommendable to not just one product, but more built for a actual human.


End file.
